FIG. 1 shows a conventional safety mechanism 1 disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,786. A pivot (not shown) is installed within the bottom of the safety mechanism 1. The safety mechanism 1 can be pivotally rotated outward and downward about the pivot. Hence, the child within a conventional seat assembly 2 can be easily taken out of the conventional seat assembly 2.
However, the structure for the safety mechanism 1 to be mounted to the conventional seat assembly 2 is very complicated. Besides, when the safety mechanism 1 is pivotally rotated to a position under the conventional seat assembly 2, there is no barrier to the child within the conventional seat assembly 2. In this situation, the child may fall out of the conventional seat assembly 2 before the child is carried out of.